


How it All Ends

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Episode Ignis, Episode Ignis Spoilers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: For a man who would give everything all away, there is only one thing that he wants.





	How it All Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck between good and bad, and bad won.

I could feel all of my strength slip away from that last strike… I look down below and protruding out of my chest is one of the Chancellors’ armiger blades.

As the blade whisks away in the blink of an eye, I gasp for air falling to my knees just before collapsing entirely on the floor. My eyes feel heavy and I feel my vision beginning to blur, but I force myself to focus. I can feel my body burning from the inside out, but I refuse to allow myself to stop struggling for there is still something I must fight for… Something that I must protect.

“Noct…”

All of this was for him, all of this was to save him from the pain he would have to endure according to the vision that I saw from Lunafreya’s companion. But still in the end… It wasn’t enough.

I groan aloud in pain as I attempt to pull myself together, but I begin to fear that it is for naught as I hear the man above me begin to speak.

“For a moment I felt death’s chill wind,” says Ardyn as he dusts any dirt off of his coat before continuing on with while striding up to me with complete ease, “But then, I remembered I’m immortal. Such is my blessing and my curse.”

I’m inhaling as much air as I can get so that I can put up a fight as I calculate the distance between us now, but the moment his hand reaches down and pulls my hair, I feel the burning sensation from before shoot through my body.

“At least you won’t have to spend your last moments alone.” Ardyn says before leaning his face closer to me, a smile full of mocking glee clear on his face as he adds, “As luck would have it, your beloved Noctis is on his way to save you as we speak.”

Releasing his grasp on my hair, Ardyn pulls away but continues to stare as though admiring the state that he left me in. Or to be exact the state that I put myself in…

“I wonder what he’ll do when he sees his friend’s like fade before his eyes,” he begins while standing himself up finishing his thoughts in a mocking sympathetic tone, “I all but laid the Crystal out on a silver platter for him, but he still wouldn’t come of his own accord.”

I feel his eyes turn to me once more as he spits out, “That’s why I needed you.”

As though on cue, I feel my body begin to burn immensely and a sudden burst of energy hit me. Groaning from pain and frustration I desperately struggle.

Turning away from me he faces the Crystal, “With the Crystal and the Ring, the boy has everything he needs right here.”

I can’t see the look on his face, but the tone that he speaks with sends shivers down my spine as the realization that he had this planned out for so long hits me even harder now.

He turns to me once more, admiration clear in his eyes as he watches me. No doubt experiencing an immense amount of joy as he watches me suffer. As my vision begins to blur further, I can hear the smile in his voice, “With the Crystal and the Ring, the boy has everything he needs right here. All that’s left is to give him a little nudge – and your tragic end should push him over the edge.”

He slowly steps away as he laughs aloud, the sound of it echoes through the area, I can hear it echoing in my ears, adding a stinging pain to the burning that is coursing through me.

I struggle further grunting through clenched teeth as I stretch my arm out after him, as though somehow I’ll be able to reach his fading presence…

But I can’t… And it won’t…

My heart begins to beat rapidly in my chest as tears begin to fall from my eyes. I must keep fighting for Noct. I mustn’t give up yet, I can’t let it end likes this—

“I don’t want to die without him…”

Hearing those words fall from my lips, I clench the fingers in my outstretch hand as the pain of not having Noctis by my side is unbearable. I shut my eyes tight as I refuse to view a world without him. I recall the final image I had in my head before I offered my life to the Astrals in exchange for the rings power.

Noctis so young and innocent. Smiling at me with such a carefree smile as he grasped my hand in his. They burned it from me as though to add further insult to injury. As my vision faded and the image of the reason burned, I quickly grabbed all my memories of Noctis and sealed them away inside my mind as though keeping them away something that threatened to take them away me. Like a parent taking away a toy from their child. I refused to give my memories of Noct away…

I was no child refusing to allow my toy from being a taken. I was a man who refused to have my everything from being taken.

My everything…

“Noct…”

I banged my fists on the ground as I could no longer feel my legs beneath me. So you aim to take me away do you not Astrals… Take my vision, and take my life, but how dare you not allow me to have Noctis by my side in my final moments…

I peek my eyes open just a bit to gaze at the ring on my finger, The Ring of the Luci. More tears fall from my eyes as I weep to myself, screaming my apologies not to the Astrals for not being able to stop Ardyn, but to Noctis for not being able to stop his destiny.

To the young child that I met so long ago that I whispered to protect that fateful day that we first met.

This world means nothing to me if you are not in it. My life means nothing, if I can’t have you here with me—

“Ignis…?”

My eyes shot open immediately upon hearing my name being spoken. However, the voice just now was one I hadn’t heard in so long. A voice locked in my memories…

I looked to my hand and saw a small hand rest itself upon mine. Unable to move my head due to a lack of ability I looked from the corner of my eye and saw the boy I vowed to protect so long ago.

“Noctis…”

As though stepping out from my memories from the chest I locked away deep in my mind. He was now staring at me with big blue eyes that reflected only innocence. With his puffy cheeks he pouted and asked, “Why are you crying?”

I was truly speechless at the moment still completely puzzled as to how the Noctis from so long ago was here with me now. Perhaps to spirit me away to the afterlife? I didn’t know, but I was not going to question it.

With what little strength that I had I turned my palm upwards and entwined my fingers with his. I heard him laugh softly as he spoke “That tickles Iggy…”

I couldn’t help but smile myself as I allowed my tears to fall freely now. If this is how I’m to die, I have no qualms about it. I have Noctis right here with me…

“N-Noct…”

“Yes Iggy?”

“I’m sorry… For everything…”

I see Noctis shaking his head at my words as he slowly leans down towards me, I feel him whisper something into my ear, but I can no longer hear. I feel his hand slipping away from my grasp as he turns my body so that I’m lying back. He leans over my face and I feel tears falling from his face.

I want to ask why he is crying, but I no longer have a voice to speak with. My body feels so exhausted and I feel the world darkening around me. My eyes turn once more to Noctis, and I see him crying as he mouths something to me.

Noctis… Please don’t cry. I can’t wipe the tears away…

The last thing I hear before my conscious slips away, is a scream so full of pain and desperation calling out my name…

“…Noct…”

**Author's Note:**

> Good is good, and good will always triumph.
> 
> This is not the end.


End file.
